The Secret Zoo Obscurities & Magic
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: AU. Crossover with Bryan Chick's The Secret Zoo. The CMC have gone missing and It's up to Twilight and the gang to find them. Twilight suspects that Fluttrsy's new animals my hold the key. Mean while in the Town of Clarksville Zoo a group of Kinds call The Action Scouts now face not only the mysteries of The Secret Zoo but also creatures know as Changelings.
1. Prelude New Arrivals and Discoveries

**Prelude; New Arrivals and Discoveries**

Celestia's sun was setting over the town of Ponyville as a butter cream colored Pegasus floated around her animal sanctuary he long light pink mane trailing behind her. She let her aqua colored eyes shift from one enclosure to the next.

"Oh come on Fluttershy just one more pass for your inspection and then you can go home to your nice warm home for the night." She squeaked to herself. Trying to some more courage for herself.

As she circled around again she check the parameter this time. She knew that being so close to the Everfree Forest provided some protection and it didn't hurt to have a few friends to help her out, Fluffy the Manticore and Steven the River Serpent as well as a few other Everfree friends. Still that didn't stop the changelings form chasing away her friends so that they could hind and take over Ponyville. _All my poor animal friends. They were scared away by those mean Changelings and some have come back. _She mused to herself. She landed by close to the stream by her house and walked close to an overhanging bank were a family of otters lived see peaked into the dean.

"Mr. And Mrs. Otter are you home?" She said a loud. Several moments later a set of otters came out and looked up at and smiled at her. "Oh that's good I am ever so sorry to wake you up but I needed to make sure that you are OK." The Otters nodded.

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

The noise was coming towards them as it got louder. **Thump! Thump! Thump!**

The otters ducked back into their home, Fluttershy pressed against the embankment. **Thump! Thump! Thump!** The timid Pegasus closed her eyes and tensed reading preparing for whatever danger was coming, she hoped it was just going to go away. That's when she felt a something touch her, Fluttershy filched but she heard a slight grunt. She opened her eyes causally what she saw dispersed her fear and replaced it with confusion. "A Kangaroo?" She murmured. The animal's was peering over the bank at her.

She floated up to see if she was wrong, indeed it was a kangaroo. _A kangaroo? Here? I've only seen one at the Grand Galloping Gala. It's not the same one I've seen at the Gala, this one's different._

It grunted at her and tilted it's head side to side. It was soon joined by several langurs and four kingfisher floated over to them. Fluttershy was no longer afraid, she was now existed, there were a new set of animal friends to take care of. With a bright smile on her face she floated over towards them.

"Oh my," She breathed wearing a big smile on her face. "So many new friends." She looked at the sky ask it darkened and Luna's moon came up. "It's starting to get dark, why not come home with me for the night and I'll find a place for you here in the morning. Come on my new animal friends." She motioned for them to follow them to her cottage.

Fluttershy like this surprise and wonder if there would be more, unfortunately there would be.

* * *

The sun was going down in the small town of Clarksville Megan Nowicki and her brother Noah stood in their tree house, Fort Scout, as they made their last security sweep of the east wall of the Clarksville Zoo that border their home. Megan, a blond pig tail girl with wire rim glass, used her her spy glass from an upper live while Noah, tall with messy brown hair, checked the trees with his binoculars. They were just doing their job as the Clarksville zoo's **Special Security **

"Anything Noah?" Megan called to her older brother.

"Nothing, Signal the OK to the people At the Zoo." Noah answered back.

"I will but, I sure Wish Ella and Richie were here to help us." Megan called back.

"I know, We better get ready to get back inside Mom will be wondering where we are." He paused but no answer came. Noah became worried, he broke away from the window and went to his sister's perch.

"Megan? You OK?" He asked aloud as he lifted himself up.

A strange creature was standing over her. It was shaped like a miniature pony but if was covered in jagged black plats, like an insect, large, green, oval wing spread out. Hit had a sleek black horn and a strange frill on the back. It's mouth was open with showing white fangs inches from her face. Noah saw a light mist rising from his sister and into it's mouth it was draw something out of her.

"Get away from her!" Noah shouted.

The creature stopped and turned it's blue eyes toward him, it shifted its eyes towards the window. "Pray we never meet again." The creature said in a clicking hiss.

Noah watched as a green flame wrapped around the creature and it became a pigeon and flapped out the window. Noah went to his sister.

"Megen are you OK?" He shouted into her face.

"Noah?" She asked weakly. "I'm Cold."


	2. Chapter 1 Place To Start

**Chapter 1; Place To Start**

It had been several days since Megan had been attacked. Noah and his friends Ella and Richie were following him he to Clarksville Zoo. It had been only a year since Noah, his sister and their friends had stumbled apon the biggest secret a zoo full of magic. A secret civilization who were committed to help animals and people living together in harmony.

"How's Megan doing?" Ella asked aloud.

It snapped Noah out of his thoughts. "She better now, Mom's going to let her go to school tomorrow. She said that may even let her go to the Zoo for volunteer work too." Volunteer was the Action Scouts code word for Cross training. Become people that could cross between their world and the magical world of the Secret Zoo. "I just want some answers, and all I can think of doing is going to the zoo."

"Noah." Richie moaned. He was the smallest of his friends, with large, thick, black glasses. "Come on Noah it couldn't have been that bad."

Noah flashed his friend an angry look. Ella smacked her friend in the back of the head.

"Richie, something attacked Megan and fled into the Zoo, and we haven't got any messages form or to them in several days. That's bad!" She wore her signature ponytail.

"Well it's not like she's hurt bad, the doctor did say she needs some rest and fluids. It's like she has the flu," He tried catch up with his friends who were now ahead of him. His shoes continued to flash as they as pushed forward.

As he finally caught up with Ella she punched him and shot back. " Something caused it you dork! Then it changed into an animal and escaped into the Zoo."

"Will they ever believe Noah when he tells the Secret Society that Megan was attacked by a bug-pony?" Richie Protested.

"What if it attacks a Zoo go'er, The Secret Citizens, or The Secret Zoo is going to be in trouble. Fudge for barnes." Ella mocked her fellow Scout.

"I guess you're right." Richie was defeated, he sighed and trudged along.

Noah and the others were dressed in blue and white pinstriped shirt with a pocket. The uniforms were meant to show they were Clarksville Zoo volunteers. Noah was only hoping for answers. The guards waved them through the front gate, Noah was now hoping to run into someone, or some animal familiar to help them.

"What's up?" A voice boomed. The scouts jumped a bit as a familiar dark skinned man with an enormous from but a head the an oven mite came up to them.

"Tank!" The three scouts cheered.

"You guys aren't doing Cross Training today. What's up?" He said and seemed confused as he took stock of the scouts and realized that one was missing. "Hey, where's Megan?" His face shifted from his usual cheer to one of concern.

"That's why we came here Tank." Noah stated.

"Noah said she was attacked by a bug-pony." Richie blurted out.

"And that it escaped into the Zoo by changing into a pigeon." Ella finished.

Tank's face became more serious. "Alright, lets talk to Mr. Darby. I think you guy both have something to talk about too.

"The City of Species?" Noah asked in a hushed voice.

"Nah, he's in the piz-_ZOO_-ria right now." The big man waved his hand forward.

In side the Zoo theme Pizzeria and in the corner sat an old man with a thick gray hair tied in a ponytail and a bushy broom beard. He was wearing his usual beaded sunglasses and a purple velvet trench coat. Seeing the kids the man smiled. "Scouts, so good to see you. I am sorry we have not called you, but it seems that Marlo, the Kingfisher is missing." The scouts knew what that meant Marlo was the main way The Action Scouts and The Secret Zoo. Mr. Darby continued. "In fact we are missing quite a few _Gifted_ are missing. As I see that you are missing a member of your group as well."

Noah knew this was not good the _Gifted_ were one of the lines of defenses for The Secret Zoo. They were unlike any other animals of the Clarksville Zoo, they were smart, magical and almost human.

"Megan was attacked by something that fled into the Zoo." Ella said bluntly.

Mr. Darby eyebrows lifted. "Attacked?"

Noah found his voice finally. "We were in Fort Scout keeping our eyes out for anything strange. When I didn't her I went to check up on her and some sort of..." Noah paused thinking of the right description but it did not come. "She was attacked by a bug-pony. Then it changed into a pigeon and escaped into the zoo.

"Bug-pony?" Mr. Darby questioned.

"I don't know how else to describe it." Noah sighed.

Mr. Darby stroked his beard. "Here I was hoping," He sighed and took a sip form a hippo shaped cup. "You see some of our Secrete Citizens have come down with similar symptoms and now I believe they are connected to the missing _Gifted_."

"Makes senses." Richie stated with a shrug.

They all looked at him. Richie shrank away but said. "Well maybe they have taken them because they don't want to be found out, or they got in the way."

Mr. Darby thought about it for a moment. "You could be right," Mr. Darby played with his beard. "To a point, bugs that have a hive mentality they may getting them out of the way that threatens their Hive."

Noah knew Mr. Darby had a point. The questions that bothered him.

"How did these things get in?" Richie asked.

"I think we should be asking what are they? Ella added.

"Are they connected to the Shadowist, DeGraff and or the Sasequises?" Megan asked.

"All good questions, and I am afraid we cannot answer them." Mr. Darby sighed.

Noah knew what they were all good questions, The Sasquatch and DeGraff was both biggest threat to The Secret zoo. Noah wanted to know one thing. "Which of the _Gifted_ are missing? I know you said Marlo is missing, who else? Any one of the other we know?"

Mr. Darby out right frowned, all the usual almost comical demeanor was gone. "I'm afraid you know them quite well in fact."

* * *

It had been several day since Fluttershy had found her new animals friend for her sanctuary and that has brought many questions. It was late in the evening and Luna's moon was covered by meandering clouds. The mystery of Fluttershy's animals have brought three fillies to investigate this strange event.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, made there way to a most inhospitable place called The Everfree Forest.

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Why do we have to go to the Everfree Forest?" Asked a white unicorn filly with a curly gray and pink mane. Shifted her light green eye between her two friends a Orange Pegasus and yellow cream colored earthbound.

"Come on Sweetie Belle this is like to coolest thing ever. We going to solve the Mystery of the Appearing Animals if we don't check the Everfree Forest?" The orange Pegasus filly with a messy magenta mane her magenta eyes shined with excitement.

"But we're suppose to be on a slumber party at the Club House. What if someone notice we're missing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Scootaloo right, we haven't tried for our Detective Cutie Mark. We learned from Flutter Shy that all the animals crossed the Everfree Forest, so we have to check it out." Her voice gave a little twang to near the end. The big Pink bow sat on a mass of red mane, her amber eyes locked at her friend in a serious way.

"We are The Cutie Mark Crusaders and it's our job to crusade for our cutie marks! Remember, We Have Hearts As Strong as Horse!"

"OK," Her voice squeaked. "I guess we can try and solve this mystery."

"You see what I mean, we'll solve this mystery and get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo cheered aloud.

Sweetie Belle seemed to think about this. "Well yeah, I guess so. What's the big deal?"

Soon the three filly friends came to a large clearing surround the canopy of the trees shrouded most of the area in shadow, a multitude of colored plants surrounded the area. In the center of the clearing was a black currant it was just hanging there. Sweaty Belle could now sense the magic coming from the current, she trotted around the hanging black currant. She couldn't tell what kind of magic was at work. Sweaty Belle lit her horn with green light. She used a simple scanning spell, but what she found was still unsettling. "The Fabric is Black Velvet, it's chock full of magic. That's not too hard to do. Rarity uses this stuff with her special order dress."

"Special order dress?" Her friends asked together aloud.

"Yeah, fancy dress becoming small, fancy pajamas."

"OH!" They said together.

"So, Sweaty, what's it doing her?" Apple Bloom asked.

"How should I know?" Sweaty shrugged. "There is literally nothing holding this curtain up, magical or mundane. Why don't you guys get Twilight, she'd be better than me."

"I think we should check it out and show Twilight what we can do on our own." Scootaloo urged. "Hey watch this!" Scootaloo picked up a broken branch and tossed it at the curtain. The stick passed through the curtain.

"And what you do that for?" Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo motioned for her friends to look around the other end. Sweaty did and found that the stick was not there.

"It's gone!" She squeaked.

"OK, first things first, lets see if we can get the stick back." Apple Bloom said trotting over to the curtain she thrust her hoof through.

"Apple Bloom!" Sweaty shouted.

"It's OK guy, I can feel something on the other side."

"Let me try Apple Bloom," Scootaloo placed her own hoof through. "Hey Sweetie why don't you check it out it's like sticking your hoof in Jell-O, well any Jell-O you don't make."

"Yeah, how can Jell-O catch on fire?" Apple Bloom nodded and asked her unicorn friend.

"I hear the Princesses wants to use it as a weapon." Scootaloo teased her friend.

Flaring her nostrils a little at her friend's comments. "At least I'm not as bad as Rainbow Dash! When she tried using the grill at the weather patrol company picnic, she some how summoned a flying spaghetti monster. A flying spaghetti monster that breathed molten lava!" Sweetie Belle marched over and stuck her own hoof through. "Hey guys, is it just me or does the other end feel kind of weird?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle pulled there hooves out. As Apple Bloom tried to pull her hoof back through she found she was caught on something. "Hey guys I can't get my hoof out."

The two looked concerned and went to there friends aid. The two fillies wrapped their hooves around their friends waist.

"What's happening!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Don't look at me I wanted to get Twilight!" Sweetie Belle Squealed.

Apple Blooms body started to get pulled closer to the Velvet Curtain. "Guys, something's pulling now!" Apple Bloom yelled.

The three tried to hold their ground as the curtain came closer. Before any of them could shout out, they disappeared into the curtain.


	3. Chapter 2 They are Missing

**Chapter 2; They are Missing**

It was early morning and Flutter Shy was so excited. "Oh, Twilight in total I found a kangaroo, eight langurs, four kingfishers, than fifteen prey dogs, now a Polar bear!" She squealed with delight.

Twilight couldn't believe what her friend was telling her. The lavender Alicorn was a little confused about what her friend was saying, but she knew Flutter Shy would not lie to her. "Flutter Shy, why would some pony leave these animals with you?"

"Well that's the thing, I don't think that a pony left them. They seemed almost confuse, it was like they didn't know where they are."

"What?!" Twilight's wings stiffened a little before going back to normal. She let out a heavy sigh before she spoke. "You mean they were just wandering around? I think you should ask surround towns if any local zoo's or private collectors have lost any of their animals."

"I've already done that Twilight and no one is missing them. I even checked with the Canterlot Gardens, they said that all their animals are accounted for. I made sure of all of that before I came to see you. My newest friend needs your help, that's why I need your help."

"Wow, really," Twilight shifted her violet eyes to her friend. "What, me? What in the world for? You are so good with animals why would you need me?"

"Oh Twilight," Flutter Shy pushed her friend playfully. "For the Polar bear, he's not use to such warm temperatures and I need you to cast a cold spell. So that he can be nice and comfy in his new home. I manage to get him a big cloud so that he can have a nice little chilly place but without that spell all he'll have is wind and rain."

"That seems feasible. I've been working on a spell I found in the Royal sisters Liberty."

"That's wonderful, thank you for so much Twilight." Flutter Shy gave her friend a warm smile.

It wasn't long before they were standing before Flutter Shy's sanctuary. Twilight was quite surprised at the new encloses were amazing.

"How did you get this all built?" Twilight asked aloud to her friend.

"Well, my sanctuary is meant to house the animals that the Ponyville Animal Shelter can't and there are a lot of volunteers. So when I told them I need help, many of the volunteers were more than willing to help out."

"Fascinating." Twilight breathed.

The parry dogs had a large dry grass land with all sorts of holes but there was a secondary level that allowed a pony to see their network of tunnels below. Many were scurrying around paying no mind to the new visitor.

Then there was another enclosure with towering trees, each with nest nestled in them and various edible plants both in the trees and growing form the ground. Twilight saw the Kingfishers and langurs, nestle in the trees.

The next enclosure was a large grass land with a few trees placed in random locations. The Kangaroo was lounging in the shade, it turned it's head and examined Twilight before shifting away from her.

The last was for the polar bear, snow covered ground, ice cliffs, spires dominated this landscape and an enormous pool for swimming and there was a observation level for when it was swimming in the pool. A large black cloud sat stationary above the enclosure. The white bear lifted it's head up and seemed to examine her for a moment. Then he turned to Flutter Shy as if he was expecting an explanation. Twilight knew that it was probably the case since Flutter Shy could speak Feral after all.

"Hello new friend, like I promised. This is my friend, Twilight and she is going to help you keep cool. So just stick right there and she'll take care of you." Flutter Shy said cheerfully.

Twilight nodded at her friend. "Here we go." She closed her eyes and started the magic to flow into her horn. A magenta blast struck the blackened cloud, it trembled slightly and started to snow down on the enclosure. Then a gentle, cold breeze started to surround the enclosure allowing the snow to blow around. The polar bear seemed to become more active and gave Twilight and Flutter Shy a smile.

"Oh, Twilight he looks so happy, thank you." She cheered.

"Glad to help Flutter Shy. If you need any more help I'll be back at the library, I have some studying I need to catch up on." The Alicorn Princess trotted away.

As Flutter Shy watched her friend leave she noticed out of the corner of her eye that some of her new animals friends were looking in the direction of the Everfree Forest. The looks on their faces seemed so sad, like they were missing something important. Flutter Shy decided that she was going to ask them. Stopping up to her a white rabbit pounded his foot on the ground angrily. Then it pointed a paw at their shared home.

Flutter Shy fidget a little in surprise. "Oh, that's right! Sorry Angle bunny, I guess I forgot. Lets get you something to eat." She cheered and trotted back home with the rabbit close behind her.

Twilight felt quite happy with herself, she was able to help her friend and now she was lost in the joy of studying her magic works. She had make sure that Celestia was informed about the mysterious arrival of the animals and what Flutter Shy did to try and find their true homes. She had sent Spike on some assignments so know she was alone in the house and the Library had very few if any visitors this time a day so she was knew she would not be disturbed.

Bang, Bang, Bang, a knock came from the front door. "Coming, coming." Twilight cheered. Opening the door she found a set of mars on the other end. One was a mint green unicorn with a silver and white striped mane, her golden eyes full of concern. The other mare was a creamy, yellow Earth bound with a magenta and navy blue striped mane, her blue eyes showed the same concern.

"Lyra, Bon Bon, what can I do for you?" Twilight asked still smiling.

"Twilight," Lyra started. "We know you've been teaching the girls..." She started hesitantly. "We were wondering if you know where our little Scoots could be?"

"She didn't come home. You were closer to us, so we were hoping that she was here with you." Bon Bon explained. "I mean she has gone off without telling us before, but usually with Sweetie Belle and or Apple Bloom."

Twilight put her hoof to her chin. "I think she was having a sleepover with the other Crusaders at their clubhouse at Sweet Apple Acres. Did you ask Applejack?"

"An't go'en do no good coming to ask me." A new voice with a twang interjected, She just trotted into the library. It came from a golden-orange earth bound mare with a blond mane and tail done up in a ponytail a Stetson hat on her head. "They didn't come to breakfast this morning and the clubhouse was empty."

"Applejack, Did you check any of there other hideouts?" Twilight could tell that her farm friend was just as concerned as the other two mares. Her green eyes were pointing down at the ground. Twilight got her answer she had checked before coming here.

"Applejack, Lyra, Bon Bon?" A new voice broke into this broke conversation. It was a marshmallow unicorn with a beautifully done up violet mane stepped into the library. The mare could see the looks on the other's faces. "I see we're all here for the something, Sweetie Belle never came home this morning."

"What if it's changelings again?" Lyar started to shake, Bon Bon hugged her partner. "Bonny, I can't handle another run in with them. I can't handle it!"

"Hush, it's OK." Bon Bon assured her.

"First, the Changeling Invasion at the wedding and being brainwashed by that twisted queen. Then the second time..." She let out an aggravated sigh. "Then during the second, seeing that green slime pouring out of our little fillies' mouth... It was the worse!" Lyra whaled.

Twilight knew she had to take change and try help them. "Stay calm every pony. Hopefully they'll be OK. What we do know is that we find one the other girls can't be far behind." She looked at Rarity. "Rarity, does Sweetie Belle have anything you made her?"

"No darling, I'm afraid not." Rarity replied.

Twilight looked at Applejack. "Please tell me Apple Bloom's bow is some sort of heirloom."

"Sorry Twi, it an't." The farm pony replied.

"Well there goes that idea." Twilight sighed.

"What is it?" Bon Bon asked.

"Well, if I had something that connects one of girls to their family then I could use as a medium for a tracking spell." Twilight explained.

"Green Bean!" Bon Bon said sharply.

"I know," Lyra said as she shifted her head towards her settle bags. With her golden aura lifted up the flap and retrieved something, it floated over to Twilight. "Scootaloo has it's mate, it has a lock of Bon Bon and mine mane in it."

Rarity gave a gasped, Twilight breath caught in her throat. It was a simple metal disk with tiny orange feathers on both sides, the tips touching a jasper stone. One side Lyra's cutie mark Bon Bon's on the other.

They marveled at the trinket as Twilight took it with her own magic. "Thank you Lyra, Bon Bon, I'll try to bring to bring them back to you."

"We prefer if you bring our Scoots back to us." Bon Bon told the Alicorn Princess.

"I will," She looked over at Rarity and Apple Jack. "Could you get the other girls, as well as Spike we need help. We'll meet back here in the afternoon. That should be enough time for me to get the tracking spell done." All the mars nodded and they all rushed their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 3 Descenders on the Attack

**Chapter 3; Descenders on the Attack**

It was early morning, in a place known as the Secret Zoo. It was a place where Towering skyscrapers melded effortlessly with spiraling trees, city streets running parallel with rushing rivers and animal can live together in harmony with man. Four teenagers, two boy and two girls walked down these same streets unfazed by the beauty and magic that was round them.

Each the teenagers had thin velvet strips stitched to different spots on their clothing. The velvet stripes accented each of their own uniforms in unique ways. Three had the velvet on their jackets on their collars, wrists and shoulders and on the back of the gloves they wore. One of the girls had large leather boots covered in velvet. One of the boys has a cape with velvet interwoven in it over that covered his ears.

One boy had ebony skin that was a contrast to his bright eyes, he played with his scraggy beard as he seemed deep in thought. "So, what do you think about the information the Scouts gave us Sam? It's all unsettling "

"Not sure, if it was anyone else I wouldn't believe them at all." The other boy with deep, green eyes and long, sloppy, brown hair answered.

"I know it's a scary thought Tameron, but at least we know the sickens has a cause now." A girl with long hair with a lovely sheen that reached down to her lower back and her warm eyes shifted between her friends. "I here that the Scouts are going to began Cross training again."

A girl with olive skin and wild blond hair with her bangs dyed red popped a bubble. "Still, Bug-ponies?"

"Hannah has a point, Solana." Tameron said. "It does sound crazy. If it's true how do we find these things if they can become animal?"

The air around them sifted suddenly the calm and harmonious natures seemed be replaced a unnerving and paranoia feelings. The four teenagers looked around trying to find the sours, a small group of black creatures zoomed past them. They were black insect like creatures with equine like features. They couldn't make out any of the finer details, but they got the gist of it. The four teenagers looked paused for a moment, they still were processing what they saw. "Were those?" Hannah started.

"It looked like?" Tameron asked.

"Bug-ponies." Sam stated flatly.

The four teens then saw a group of men and women dress in white lab coats trying to chase after the bug-ponies. The teenager knew who they were, they were Magic Scientist of The Secret Zoo. The Scientist stopped in front of the teenagers some collapsed panting hard. "What's wrong?" Tarmeron asked the group.

"Those, those bug-ponies!" A man started and he struggled to get his breath.

"They stole materials we use to make magic support devices and portals!" A woman shouted at them.

"Including the materials that we use to make your gear as well." Another man added.

The four teenagers looked at each others and then looked in the direction of the bug-ponies. "Well, let's do what we do best..." Sam began.

"And Descend!" Solana finished.

The four teenagers activated their magic.

Sam swatted his wrists against his hips, and with two loud clicks, the buckles on his jacket latches onto the zippers at the end of his sleeves. He raised his arms out to his sides, spreading the feathers from inside his jacket. Thin rods shot out from his cuffs, Crouching low he sprang into the air.

Hannah started to run, she jumped and tugged the pull-loops on her boots. Her rubbery soles bulged to ten inches thick.

Solana took the zippers on her jacket and pulled them down slowly rows of white quills with black tips grow out of her jacket. Her jacket was soon covered with quills that laid flat and were ready to used.

Tameron pulled a strap on his large backpack, the canvas bottom dropped and released his tail. It uncoiled on the ground and dragged behind him living swirl patterns on the ground. His low brim-cap became like an armored pit helmet.

Sam took to the air with his wings as he ready his talons to grapes his pray, Hannah shot forward with her puma like feet trying to catch up with them fast. Solana's porcupine aspect was ready to go, she pulled some quills out of her jacket and ready them to throw. Tarmeron was the slowest with her heavy armored body and trailing tail. The slowest of the other three Tarmeron's Pangolin aspect made up for it with strength and defense.

Sam and Hannah were the first to confront their enemy. The creatures were not turning around or trying to face them. Sam talons were inches away from grabbing the slower and Hannah shot into the area to strike another. Moments before the two could connect with their targets they felt the air pushed out of there bodies and they were knocked away.

Hannah go up from the ground and readied herself to attack but before she could a bug-pony dropped to the ground in front of her. It was a big as the bug-ponies that were getting away but it was covered with thick blue armor around it's legs, back, neck and head. A jagged black horn was sticking out of the armored head, it's legs had evenly spaced holes, like they were tiny letters. Hannah shot back into the air, the bug-pony mirrored her and they collided, quickly, causing each other to hit the ground again. "Well isn't this convenient." Hannah hissed as grinned her gum.

"Tell me about it." The bug-pony rasped back at her.

Hannah was surprised to say the least. She remained silent and charged forward and the bug-pony did the same. With a short bound she launched herself forward the bug-pony did the same, they collide knocking into each other before backing up and trying again.

Sam righted himself in the air and looked for his attacker a black-green blur that slammed into him again and again before stopping floating in front of him.

It paused for a moment for him to get a good look at him. This bug-pony was small then it's partner with large, dragonfly wings with jasper-green armor that looked over size an ill fitting for it's body. "Funny, funny, funny" The bug-pony chattered at him, it's blue eyes glinted mischievously at Sam.

Sam tightened his talons and shot into the air. "Not really my idea!" He dived again towards his enemy but it avoid him. "Funny, funny, funny." It charged again.

By the time Solana and Tarmeron joined their friends two more had joined in. One was a bulky and overly muscular bug-pony with a jasper-green armor, it's legs were jagged, it's jaws had jutting fang out. The second was long and elegant with the more famine blue armor, while the others had frills this one seemed to have a mane like a natural horse, it had light green eyes.

The bigger one slammed the ground. "Finally! Time to Fight!" It roared. He charged Tarmeron with his horn down like a rhino. Tarmeron spun around swinging his armored tail, sending it crashing into the big one's face. Throw sideways the creature quickly righted itself, stomping the ground it charged again.

The Famine one nodded and shifted it's eyes around to look at its opposites then to the others. "Indeed it's been a while since we had a good tussle." She said elegantly.

Solana pull some of her quills out and threw them towards the new arrivals. The Famine one raised an eyebrow opened her mouth and let out a volley of green slime. It caught her quills in midair sent them back in her direction. Solana threw more quills, the female's horn flashed again and let loose a volley of green energy blasting each quill away. The female spat out more green goo but Solana redirected it with her quills.

"Well, this is quite interesting," the female said with a laugh. "So you're worriers of this land? I'm Nymph." She pointed towards the muscular one. "This one is Spider Eater, and the small one is Grig, the last is Stirge. I'm having fun with you but I think it's best that we leave. We did what we came here to do, lets get out of here." The four of them stopped fighting and shot off quickly. The Descenders chased after them as they quickly ducked into the nearest curtain. Before the Descenders could crash through a green wall of slime covered the curtain and they could not enter it.

"We lost them!" Sam shouted. "That green slime stopping us."

"Even if that stuff was not block our way the Scouts did say that the one that attracted them became a pigeon, so maybe they changed into animal?" Hannah questioned.

"So even if we got through they may have turned into animals and blend in. I can't see how they got out any other way." Solana added.

"I think those other four were diversions for the others to get away." Tarmeron said aloud.

"We know two things," Sam said. "One, there are bug-ponies and Two, they have worriers too."


End file.
